


Breathtakingly Beautiful Banshee

by FallenAngel10086



Series: Teen Wolf Character Study [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, everything is Peter's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel10086/pseuds/FallenAngel10086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's Lydia Martin, and she will rise above the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathtakingly Beautiful Banshee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - If I owned it, I wouldn't be tearing my hair out trying to find a job.  
> Notes - I love Lydia... she's one of my faves.

The worst thing about not knowing what you are?

_Not knowing what you are._

It didn't really get much simpler than that.

Sure, the looks were hard to deal with. She was stronger than they gave her credit for though. Lydia Martin does not give in to the masses, not anymore. She's a genius, she's proud of that now. She survived having Peter Fucking Hale in her head, and after that things are pretty damn sane in comparison.

Then the noises started.

They always started out quiet, but without fail the volume would increase until she wanted to tear her ears off. She doubted it would actually make the sounds stop, but the desire was there. It almost made her wish that Peter had managed to finish the job on the lacrosse field, but then...

She's Lydia Martin, and she will rise above the pain. She'll learn how to listen to the sounds, learn to hear what the voices were saying underneath all of the noise. She ignored the fact that Peter was the one who helped her, he didn't deserved any credit for that. He was the reason that she needed help in the first place, and it wasn't exactly the first time he used her anyway.

So, the worst thing about not knowing what you are?

Not knowing what you are.

She knows now though, and she'll do anything to help her friends.

Stiles called her breathtakingly beautiful.

She's a banshee.

The breathtakingly beautiful banshee.

***~ End ~***


End file.
